


baby, you're bad too

by InLust



Series: that one supernatural au [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character building, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Work Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: A vampire and a werewolf try to go to dinner, but can you tell who is who?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane
Series: that one supernatural au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	baby, you're bad too

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i wrote this similar to my other "that one ____ au" and it kind of sucks that i don't have time to actually do a full au of this because....i think i rather like this alternate universe so i thought id post it to kind of remind myself to add onto it later
> 
> the reigncorp one is in the same universe so you can read them both or just read your ship but i actually came up with this one first bc i did want a tie in eventually but alas we shall see
> 
> ENJOY

Alex tilts her head up at the ceiling. The DEO cave isn’t her favorite place in the universe and it’s why she doesn’t like going there often. Unfortunately for her, her favorite person is always there and it’s why she makes a trip through the desert more often than she should. Then again the vast emptiness of the desert to get there is probably her second most favorite thing. 

She looks back at her reflection in the mirror and tilts her head from side to side. She’s gotten so pale, probably from spending most of her time in the night. She tugs at her jacket to make herself look a little bit sharper and touches up her lip gloss. 

“Must be nice,” Lucy suddenly appearing behind Alex. 

Alex whips around and falls back into the mirror at Lucy’s presence. “What the fuck, Lucy?!” she curses angrily with a hand over her thumping heart. Lucy laughs boisterously as she reaches to help Alex stand up. “I hate it when you do that!”

“I couldn’t help it, I didn’t want to interrupt you primping yourself for me,” Lucy says with a wolfish smirk. She reaches behind Alex to straighten out the mirror. The mirror seemingly moving on its own, devoid of Lucy’s reflection. When she’s done, she pulls her hair out of her standard bun and shakes it effortlessly into a perfect cascading wave. 

“If I didn’t primp myself up, you’d be complaining from here until dinner about how I look,” Alex easily argues as she steps aside for Lucy to get her bag behind her desk. 

“I mean, you can see yourself in the mirror, so there’s no excuse for you not to look good,” Lucy throws back, pulling out her deep red halter dress and a pair of heels. She goes to her private bathroom to change, leaving the door open as they continue to talk. “You look great by the way.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex grumbles. “Say the woman that looks good even without a reflection.”

Lucy peeks her head out of the bathroom. “Are you complimenting me on my looks?” she coyly teases. 

Alex rolls her eyes. “As if your ego needs anymore inflating.” Lucy blows her a kiss before she continues to get dressed. 

“You know if we weren’t already logged in the DEO database, people would think you’re actually the vampire,” Lucy yells. 

“What makes you say that?” Alex scoffs with annoyance as she crosses her arms. 

“Because you’re so cool and collected all the time, you have stupidly obscure historical knowledge, and you are ridiculously white,” Lucy lists off, coming out in the tight fitted dress and heels that catches Alex’s attention. It’s not even the thrall Lucy gives off that makes Alex stare after her girlfriend. “Also half of your squad that came here for training thinks they’ve seen fangs.” 

Alex shakes her head. “I have to be calm and collected, it’s part of my job to make sound decisions. My historical knowledge is only because you’re the big history nerd that informs me of ‘factual events.’ And I’m literally white; I’ve always been pale, I can’t change genetics. I’ve apparently gotten more pale because my girlfriend is a creature of the night.” 

Lucy grabs her lipstick out of her bag and begins applying it. “Oh please, you are a creature of the night too. I’m not the one that feels the need to be outside and one with nature and go howling at the moon; I’m just cursed to walk the night.” 

“You’re so melodramatic,” Alex chuckles. “You weren’t even cursed. You were offered to be turned. If anyone is cursed, it’s me because I didn’t ask to be a werewolf.”

Lucy rolls her eyes this time. “You just come from an esteemed lineage of werewolves that are destined to protect the sacred grounds around here.” She’s heard the story plenty of times. As much as Alex jokes she must be cursed, she feels extremely passionate about her lineage. It’s one of many reasons Lucy adores Alex. “Come on, we have a date to get to.” 

The deep red lipstick Lucy puts on completes her look and Alex lets out a satisfied growl as she steps towards Lucy. 

“You look gorgeous,” she says lowly as she slips her hand around the soft material of Lucy’s dress. She closes the distance between their bodies until she can feel Lucy's cool body against hers. It's one of her favorite sensations against her constantly hot body. 

Lucy drops her lipstick into her bag and tilts her head aside for Alex to kiss her cheek gently. Except Alex’s nose brushes her cheek and she tucks her face just into Lucy’s neck for a playful nip. Lucy giggles as she places a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Okay you pup, no biting, we can save that for after dinner at least.” 

Alex groans as she pulls back. “Ughhhh, do we have to go out on this date? It’s not even a real date. It’s recon for work.” 

Lucy tugs at the lapels of Alex’s leather jacket to straighten it out. “It’s a very important recon because Lena Luthor is a very important person. It’d be nice to know what her plans are for moving L-Corp to National City.” 

Alex frowns and places her hands on Lucy’s waist to pull her in. “I know, I know,” she concedes. “I just hate that it’s been awhile since you and I have had a real date; it’s like new creatures are deliberately moving here just to ruin date night.” 

“You’re so needy,” Lucy playfully pokes at Alex’s shoulder. She laughs as Alex shrugs nonchalantly; Alex has chosen Lucy as her mate, so she can be as needy as she wants. Lucy has to agree with Alex because there are simply times they should be spending together that don't involve work. Maybe they can get away for a little bit. “Also don’t say that creatures are deliberately moving here because that would mean there’s underlying activity that’s attracting beings here, which definitely means more work.” 

Alex gestures zipping her lips and throwing away the key quickly. Lucy laughs lightly but she knows they’ll probably spend some time looking into it. Just in case. 

**Author's Note:**

> nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
